Time Outs
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: Fai cleared his throat. "Studies show that time outs are a proven method to change the bad behavior of little children. I'm sure the same can be said for adults too!" AU KuroFai


**A/N: This is for Blanqueraq's birthday! Sorry I got it out a bit late hon! Hope you still like it even though it's a tad short!**

* * *

"Hey, Kuro-tan, do you think it's him?"

A tall, dark haired man turned in the direction of which his associate was pointing. The person indicated was an older man, covered in wrinkles and worry lines, and who, if inspected properly, could be seen casting furtive glances around him with an air of paranoia. His gray track suit was inconspicuous; nothing to draw any particular attention, but these two had been tailing him for some time.

The two policemen were in a park on the east side of town. It wasn't a very nice area to hang around in. Swings were hanging by one chain off of the metal bars and the playground equipment had long rusted from its original polished, inviting look. Nonetheless, children and their families continued to mull lazily around the slender and heavy built colleagues.

Kurogane grunted, "Well it's not like we'll have to wait long to find out. His contact should be arriving in about five minutes."

Fai cast a glance up at the sky, praying that this time he would finally get the evidence to arrest the man a few meters away. This case had been a fairly boring one. There were no mafia, gangs, or drug dealers involved, just a flat screen TV robbery. According to Fai's information, this man, named Fei Wong Reed, was supposed to be transporting the stolen good for the robber. This mission would really have only needed himself to be present, but he didn't mind if he got to spend a few extra hours in the presence of his extremely handsome new partner. Kurogane was from another department at the station, but had decided to take his skills to the playing field apparently. Well the blonde wasn't going to complain. That meant that there was less work for him. Since they weren't expecting any action for a bit, Fai decided a little conversation was in order.

"So Kuro-pon, what kind of ice cream do you like?"

Kurogane, who had been in the process of scanning the area for suspicious figures turned to look incredulously at his new coworker. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Fai smiled brightly. "It's a Fai question of course!"

The taller rolled his eyes and said, "I don't like ice cream."

"What, how can that be?! Do you _have_ taste buds?!" gasped Fai.

"I don't like sweets," was the short reply.

"You probably just haven't tasted any good sweets!" Fai quickly rummaged in his pocket and extracted a small Hershey's bar that he kept with him for emergencies, which this was. Before Kurogane could react, he stuffed the chocolate into his mouth. Giggling, Fai gazed up at the shocked face of his accomplice, half of the bar hanging out of his mouth, and red eyes twitching in fury.

Kurogane ripped the offending piece of sugar out of his mouth and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR HAND OFF!"

People stopped in their tracks to stare. Children gawked and tugged on their mother's hems to show them the "scary man", and even Reed looked up from his nervous thumb twiddling. Fai tried to suppress the chuckle that was threatening to escape, but his humor won out, making him double over in almost sobs of laughter. When he finally recovered, his face turned mock serious.

"Now Kuro-myu, you shouldn't have yelled at that. You risked us getting exposed. Now I know your new to this job, but try to keep calm next time."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT THAT?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STUCK THAT SUGARY CRAP DOWN MY THROAT!"

Fai cocked his head to the side and said, "You know what you need Kuro-chii? You need a time out!"

Kurogane opened and closed his mouth stupidly in shock at the blonde's words. Was this guy insane?

Fai cleared his throat. "Studies show that time outs are a proven method to change the bad behavior of little children. I'm sure the same can be said for adults too! So sit over on that bench for two minutes!" The skinny policeman held up his right hand and held up his index and middle fingers to show the two minutes, and pointed to a seat only a few yards away.

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO GO SIT IN _TIME OUT, _I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Kurogane had gotten his voice back.

"Because I have been in this business longer than you and that makes me your superior. So go."

The new law enforcer looked like he might explode, but he finally took a deep breathe and stomped over to the bench. The young couple, who had been sitting there, a tall brunette and a girl with astonishing emerald eyes, immediately vacated said bench.

"What do you think is wrong with that poor man?" the girl asked her boyfriend.

The boy risked a glance back at the form of Kurogane. "Maybe he needs some psychiatric help."

The girl sighed as her significant other guided her away. "Poor man…"

Kurogane counted two minutes exactly in his head, and when Fai didn't signal that he could return to his post, the raven haired man stood up himself and marched over to Fai's side.

"Kuro-rin, I didn't tell you that you could come back!" Fai pretended to look stern. He failed.

"It's been two minutes." Kurogane was getting a headache from dealing with this person.

"But that's not what my watch said. Now go back there until I tell you to come back!"

His face turning an unhealthy red color, Kurogane dragged himself back to the bench. He glared at Fai's back, as if his glare could burn a hole straight through the blonde's skinny stomach.

Fai kept glancing back every now and then to see how much his partner had calmed down. Around five minutes later, once he had deemed him calm, Fai signaled to Kurogane to come back.

The aggravated officer walked up to his colleague. With a start he realized that it was past the time that the crook should have met Reed. He glanced around the park again, but Fei Wong had disappeared from sight!

"Idiot, we lost the burglar again!"

Fai's gaze went blank for a moment, as if just realizing that they were in the park for an actual paying job. "…Whoops! But you still love me right?" Fai's angelic features instantly rearranged themselves into the classic puppy dog look.

Kurogane felt like pounding his head into the nearest available brick wall. He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on Fai's equally soft lips. When he pulled away, he said, not looking Fai in his blue eyes, "Whatever, idiot."

Fai grinned like the Cheshire Cat that had just caught a whole family of mice. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Working with your boyfriend really took some damn patience.

* * *

**A/N: Well Blanqueraq? Did you like it? I tried to incorporate everything you wanted, even though Sakura and Syaoran only got a small cameo. Happy Birthday sweetie!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
